


Admiration

by Rei382



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Drabble, Dubious Consent, M/M, PWP, Rare Pairings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:01:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24880483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rei382/pseuds/Rei382
Summary: Roy had to make his way to the topsomehow.
Relationships: King Bradley/Roy Mustang
Comments: 6
Kudos: 18





	Admiration

**Author's Note:**

> Ahhhhhhh this is not something I usually do since I write Roy/Ed almost exclusively but exploring new stuff is fun, sometimes.  
> Hope you enjoy this drabble!

They told him he would betray him. Too much of an idealist, they said. He got into the occasional deep talk with him, and his ideas were sometime not what Bradely wanted; but he could be groomed into the right ideas. He was still young. He was allowed a little bit of idealism still.

Time will definitely shape him into the right ideas, Bradely decided. He looked down into the admiring eyes. He smiled encouragingly and placed his hand in Major Mustang’s hair. This drove him to suck harder, and Bradely grunted as he came into the young soldier’s mouth.


End file.
